Behind It All
by blkdragongirl
Summary: Kags can't decide if she actually likes Inu. but inu makes it look lake he likes her. Will he fall in love w her trying or will she dump him once and for all? Inukags. MirSan... i am really no good at riting summeries, but the stories really good.
1. Surprise!

Surprise!

"Kagome!" called a voice from downstairs.

"Mmph…" Using all the energy she had, she stepped out of bed, on to her carpeted floor. Kagome was still tired and groggy. She reluctantly stood up and picked out clothes for the day. _Another school day, another large painful headache…_

"Kagome! Hurry up and get dressed! You're going to be late and don't forget you have to drop ME off too!" Sota shouted, all the while banging anything but softly on the door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she called back. In about 10 minutes she was dressed and had grabbed several granola bars. "Now Kagome…" her mother started. There she was again, going about her nutrition and eating a "balanced breakfast."

With a quick kiss on the cheek to her mom and lugging an angry Sota behind her, she took off.

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Sango. How are you?" She greeted her friend with a warm smile as she jogged up to her side. As soon as she looked at the ground she looked at the ground she wished she hadn't interrupted. The school "pervert" had now a near-permanent hand mark on his face, courtesy of Sango.

"You misunderstand me Sango. I was just checking to see if you had sat on anything sticky on your bottom-side," a dazed Miroku said.

"You pervert."

Miroku just grinned happily at her.

Kagome was beginning to shake her head when she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha strolling down the hall causing about 5 girls to trail after him. He seemed annoyed.

"Sango. Look over there."

"What? Oh him? Oh! Hey you should ask him on a date or something! You obviously like him." Sango nudged Kagome toward his direction.

"I can't! And how would you know if I liked him?"

The bell rang out before Kagome could further say anything. In a flash Sango had disappeared after shoving Kagome totally into Inuyasha. Miroku had followed Sango.

"Hey, watch it. You're a little clumsy aren't you?" someone asked as she was lifted up by a strong grip.

"Oh um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to you see what happed was-!" she was cut of by a hall monitor coming their way.

"Forget that! Let's get out of here!"

Kagome and Inuyasha separated, each blushing slightly

AFTER LUNCH/BREAK TIME

Kagome was disturbed by a moving green growth in her meat, so she was quite hungry and ravenous. _I wish I ate more this morning!_

As she started walking toward her locker, she realized Sango was missing. She shrugged it off and saw a group of her friends huddled around her locker. They were mumbling about… her!

Kagome felt cheated. How could her friends backstab her like-!

"Surprise!" her friends shouted in unity. Her whole locker had changed! It was decorated from the inside out with ribbons and decorations in a variety of colors. Oh, how she had been wrong about these friends! They had remembered her birthday!

"Oh and Kagome… I overheard Miroku saying that Inuyasha had a little crush on you…"


	2. Asking her out

Chaptor 2

"What!" asked a shocked Kagome.

"Yeah, it was in the hallway!" Sango said. Kagome's frinds started whispering among themselves and patting Kagome on the back. They shouted random phrases such as "Way to go!" and "You scored the hottest guy in school!"

Kagome was still a little surprised. How could that arrogant Inuyasha admit that…? Maybe Sango misheard. There was no way a jerk like that could be so… expressional.

With Inuyasha and Miroku

"I can't believe dear Sango already spread it!" laughed a very perverted "monk".

"Feh. Whatever. The sooner this bet is over, the sooner I can forget it," spat a very, very irritated half demon. How the heck was he going to put up with that girl, for an entire date? She was so stubborn, unlike the other girls. Then again… she wasn't as annoying…

"I mean, I didn't think we had talked loud enough for Sango to overhear," the monk kept going.

"Shut up."

"She actually fell for it!"

"Shut up!"

_Bump._

Inuyasha had left a rather large lump on Miroku's head and walked off. Such a pest sometimes.

Next day w/ Kagome

All through the morning periods Inuyasha avoided eye contact with her, as if a shy boy with a crush on her. During chemistry, Koga had come up and asked her if the had wanted to go see a movie with him. She could barely hear it, but it was there. That sound, the sound of a certain hanyou growling. It sort of angered her that he treated her as an item only **he **could have…

Finally, the bell rang out signaling break time/lunch. She went over to her usual table and glanced at Inuyasha very quickly. He was engaged in conversation with Miroku, either nodding reluctantly or furiously shaking no. with an abrupt turn he moved… toward her table! She quickly looked down at her food and got very interested in the green growth again.

"Hey Kagome."

She was forced to look up into golden/autumn eyes. She just wanted to melt right then and there. But he was still a total jerk.

"Hi…"

Just then Sango sat down and stared at him, then Kagome, then back at him, then shrugged it off. She listened in on the conversation as she chewed her packed lunch.

"Listen, Kagome. I know I've…" It seemed like he was hesitating and struggling to say it. "A…j…jerk lately." Now he just sounded plain angry. He looked back at Miroku, saying to himself that he was going to strangle him after the bet was done.

"Yeah, I no too."

"I was wondering… Go out with… I mean _will you _ go out with me this Wednesday? I mean Sunday?"

Sango rolled her eyes. That has got to be the most pathetic way to ask for a date. He seemed so fake too.

Kagome, on the other hand, was a different story. She was lost in her own little world and totally falling for the cute guy act. After all, she kind of, sort of… thought he was…

"Just give me the freaking- I mean will you answer please?"

"OF _COURSE_!"


End file.
